Seishin'ijousha
by SKArainbow
Summary: Kyokotsu and his sister are malicious in every way. Killing anyone just for the fun of it. But now this Bankotsu want to change that. Kill all they want but get payed doing it. A smart move but he has yet to recruit members.Will Kyokotsu and Leiko comply?
1. Dirty Trick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha only my character Leiko.**

* * *

Years have past and a sweet girl and her sweet brother had changed. No more were they so sweet and harmless.

Kyokotsu and Leiko had left the world behind. They slaughtered their own village not out of spite or hatred. Merely for the enjoyment of it.

Now wandering the country of Japan, the siblings brought terror to villages of all sizes and stature. Kyokotsu has been thought many times to be a demon. Leiko as his human ward.

The two looked nothing alike. While, Kyokotsu stood enormously tall and bulky. Leiko stood only at 5'5" with a slender build meant for speed.

The older sibling needed only his bare hands to render a village helpless, while Leiko herself, stronger than many a demon, mostly relied on a broad sword more than half her height and the width of her hand.

They traveled together for many years with the sole purpose to kill and soak in a blood bath. A young man would soon bring the duo to that and much more.

Leiko yawned having once more cut down a village of no importance. Her brother behind her rested against a tree. "This is becoming repetitive. I want an actual challenge." The mint green haired girl whined. Kyokotsu made no reply to this as his sister stalked through the village looking for survivors.

"With every raid we become stronger, it's not a wonder why you get bored." Kyokotsu commented as Leiko cleaned her blade and let it rest on her shoulder. Her Saiko glinted in the sunlight while she sighed. "Not only is there little to do in the first place." She groaned then slumped to the ground pouting.

Bankotsu grinned to Jakotsu as the sight of a blood soaked village came into view. "Looks like someone made it here before us." Jakotsu said with an irritated sigh. "Well, then we can go after who ever destroyed the village." He said optimistically causing Jakotsu to snort.

That is before a thought came to him. _Oh! What if whoever slaughtered the village is real cute! I can relish in his blood coating my sword! _The feminine man almost squealed at this revelation. Bankotsu sensed Jakotsu's suddenly cheery demeanor which made him happier.

The mercenaries did nothing to keep quiet. Almost purposely stepping on every twig as they ventured closer.

Leiko heard the unmistakable sound of two men walking into the village her and her brother were about to leave. Kyokotsu stopped and looked to his sister on his shoulder who suddenly stiffened. "What's wrong Leiko?" He asked turning around to face the village again.

They could see two figures walking casually up to them. Leiko made quick to jump off her rather large brothers shoulder and stood in front of him casually brandishing her Saiko. "Well hello there." She said smiling and watching them with malicious eyes.

The girl was more than happy to find both what she thought were men, were carrying weapons. "Hello, we'd come to rest in this village but seems as though someone destroyed it before we could. You two wouldn't happen to know what happened would you?" The voice came from the man wearing white and blue.

He had a rather large sword resting on his shoulder and very long black braided hair. His eyes were a bright teal which disturbed Leiko. Not the color. Simply the look they held. A look of obvious superiority. That he had killed many in his life and it wouldn't make a difference should he kill two more. His eyes reminded her of her and her brothers.

Kyokotsu stepped forward. "Me and my sister have just destroyed this village, are you so daft as not to realize this?" He asked laughing malevolently.

Jakotsu snorted. _Definitely not cute. And this filth of kin he drags with him. But this shit for brains obviously isn't smart._ He thought nodding to himself.

Bankotsu laughed at Kyokotsu's comment making the siblings look at him odd. "Obviously not but what say you to this. You like killing, we like killing and are starting a band of mercenaries. Why not join us?"

Leiko glared at him a bit. "Let's make a deal. I'll fight you. If you win, we'll join your little group. But If I win… Well you'll be dead." She said with a grin.

Bankotsu seemed interested. "Why not just join? You're going to lose." He said with a dull look. Leiko growled. "Insolent bastard." She muttered pointing Saiko at him.

"What's your names before I kill you?" She asked taking a tense step forward.

"I'm not giving my name to some filth like you!" The feminine man shrieked swiping his sword at her. The once two foot sword suddenly elongated towards Leiko forcing her to jump out of the way in surprise.

Bankotsu frowned. "Settle down there Jakotsu. Her and the big scary guy might be worth something to us." He said as Jakotsu huffed and turned away, sheathing the strange sword. "I'm Bankotsu and my angry friend here is Jakotsu."

Leiko smirked. "I am Leiko and my brother is Kyokotsu. Now I hope you're ready to die!" She said running toward Bankotsu with her sword raised. He did nothing to move until she began to bring Saiko down. Saiko clashed against Banryuu causing sparks to fly.

Leiko began to push against the large Halberd, digging her feet into the ground. Bankotsu smirked and seemed to barely push to hold her from him making the girl snarl. "Feisty little one aren't you." He commented with a slight laugh. Leiko snorted and spun from his blade and angling Saiko to hit his side.

Bankotsu brought Banryuu down to block but didn't calculate the amount of force she used properly. With his hand at such an odd angle it caused him to stumble back. He looked shocked as Leiko rushed him again.

Their blades clashed over and over, sending sparks flying every which way. Leiko dodged instead of connecting a hit with Saiko. She ran forward to punch him but he also dodged and she hit the earth causing a small crater to form.

She shook her hand as she stood and glared at Bankotsu.

Jakotsu huffed as he watched Bankotsu fight a filthy woman. "She doesn't stand a chance against Aniki." He said confidently.

Meanwhile Kyokotsu was thinking the same in favor of his sister.

Leiko back flipped away from the Banryuu as Bankotsu swiped it in a half circle, almost cutting her in half. She pouted. Neither of them had even put as much as a scratch on the other.

Okay that was a lie, Bankotsu had tripped her and she embarrassingly fell on her now bruised forehead. But other than that, they lay un scathed. Bankotsu rushed her and they once again sat in a battle of strength. Neither killers budged as they pushed their swords.

Leiko growled with a smirk as she found that she was pushing Bankotsu back. She looked at the expression on the mans face and was confused to see him grin. "Ah? What are you so happy about?" She asked irritated. Not a second later she felt the pressure on her sword increase causing her to bend back ever so slightly.

Leiko closed her eyes in order to try and concentrate more on the strength she poured into her sword. Suddenly the only pressure wasn't on her sword, but on her lips. The girls eyes shot open to see Bankotsu's face very close and their lips locked. Leiko's strength wavered for a second and that's all it took.

Bankotsu smirked and pushed her to the ground with Banryuu pointed to her neck. "That was a dirty trick." Leiko pouted glaring wearily at the blade poised to kill her. The man before her shrugged and took his blade from her throat. "Looks like your joining me and Jakotsu now doesn't it." He snickered walking away.

Leiko snorted before rising and dusting off her short maroon kimono. It fell just past her finger tips and had slits up the side. She wore very short shorts so as not to show anything inappropriate. She ran a hand through her long mint green hair in irritation.

Jakotsu sneered at the girl as he walked by and pranced up to Bankotsu to congratulate him, and then complain about Leiko joining them. She sighed and looked back at Kyokotsu dejectedly. "I'm sorry Oniisan." She whimpered. Kyokotsu just shrugged and put his hand out to her. Leiko walked steadily up his arm to sit on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault he was stronger and more tactful." He commented making Leiko growl. "Well you better not be bored anymore." He muttered while following Bankotsu and Jakotsu out of the destroyed village.


	2. Poison and Capoeira

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha only my character Leiko.**

* * *

The four mercenaries had been walking through the silent forest for sometime now. It seemed that with the large aura of murder that surrounded them, the forest wanted to hide.

Bankotsu had recently learned not to make Leiko cook. For one it was NOT one of her many talents. And for second, she had a strange affinity for fire.

He looked back to the two siblings and saw that Leiko was sharpening her sword while still seated upon Kyokotsu's shoulder. Suddenly a smoke like gas began to make its way towards them.

"Hey, what is this putrid smelling trash?" Jakotsu asked waving a hand in front of his nose. Suddenly, the feminine man had fallen to the ground unconscious.

"Ja!" Bankotsu yelled suddenly feeling wobbly himself. He made a glance at the other two to see Kyokotsu passed out as well. Leiko seemed to stumble about drunkly before falling unconscious next to her brother. "Damn." Bankotsu swore as darkness enveloped him as well.

A man dressed in white with a white mask hiding his face made his way out of the trees laughing. "Wonderful! She will make for the perfect bride!" He chuckled to himself dragging Leiko away from the other three.

As Leiko's eyes opened she made two nauseating discoveries. One she was not wearing her kimono. Only her breast wrappings and shorts. She also had a white cloth over her head. Like a marriage favor that the bride would wear. Two, some short fat creepy guy was moving her body around in some weird dance.

Upon hearing the words to his little song she realized he did think they were getting married. _Ha, yeah right! _Leiko thought. Then a horrible realization dawned on her. She was paralyzed.

Bankotsu rubbed his eyes while sitting up. With a yawn he stood and looked around. "That's weird, I don't usually take naps in the middle of roads." He said to himself and looked behind him. Two of his comrades were also passed out behind him.

"Huh, where's Leiko?" He asked no one imparticular. He went over and shook the giant, Kyokotsu. The large green haired man groaned and rolled over. "Go away imouto." He croaked.

"Well, there's a few things wrong with that request. I'm not Leiko, and she's not here." Bankotsu said then laughed as Kyokotsu shot up. "Where's my sister?" He asked looking around then standing angrily when he couldn't spot her.

Jakotsu yawned and walked over. "What's this about the filth not being here?" He asked innocently as Kyokotsu glared at him. He then stalked off into the forest.

Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders and followed. "Well we can't just leave her out here." He called back to Jakotsu.

Said kimono wearing man huffed and followed.

Leiko gagged when the man took the cloth covering his face off. Having seen this, the man frowned. "You too? Do my looks repel everyone?!" He sobbed. Then turning back to the now half paralyzed girl he picked up a knife. "If that's the case. I must kill you!" He said lunging at her.

The knife almost hit her in the neck causing her to flinch. But someone had caught the back of the little mans muumuu. Leiko sighed in relief then growled when she saw Bankotsu smirking at her. "I could've taken him." She mumbled weakly.

Kyokotsu took the small white clad man and held him if front of his face. "I should eat you for pulling a stunt like that!" He yelled in outrage. The little man spit some sort of smoky black poison into his face. Kyokotsu immediately dropped him and clawed at his throat.

Leiko glared at the man, unable to do much else as he tried to make an escape. Jakotsu slashed his sword toward him, cutting off his exit.

Bankotsu put a foot on his back to keep him in place. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? You seem to know a bit about poisons hmm?" He asked grinning as the man shook like a leaf under his gaze.

Leiko rolled her eyes as she slowly began to feel her limbs again. She crawled over to her kimono and slipped it on before dragging herself to her feet to check on her brother.

"Y-yes. Please don't kill me!" The man cowered and Bankotsu laughed. "Why kill you when you could be useful to us?" He said.

Leiko spun around to stare at their leader in shock. "No, no, no way! He'll rape me in my sleep or something!" She whined while Kyokotsu nodded in agreement.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "But! He knows a lot about poisons and acids and stuff. He's a very useful person." He said sheathing his snakelike sword.

Leiko pouted and looked at her brother who seemed just as displeased as herself. Kyokotsu sighed and held his hand out so Leiko could climb onto his shoulder. Leiko refused even a glance at Bankotsu who just shrugged it off as they settled down for camp.

Later that night, Bankotsu shrugged off his armor and haori top and began to train. He had traveled almost half a mile from the campsite when he believed everyone was asleep. He overlooked a certain, curious little onna musha.

Leiko growled and followed their 'leader'. She watched silently as he trained then smirked. He wasn't using Banryuu which made getting close to him even easier.

Bankotsu swung his leg around to kick a tree in front of him that he was using as an 'opponent', completely unaware of the green haired girl behind him.

With a quick jerked movement, Leiko swiped her foot under the mercenaries leg. The black haired man tumbled forward and looked back showing slight shock on his handsome features. Leiko was staring at the blackened sky innocently, pretending not to notice him.

With a huff, Bankotsu pulled himself to his feet. Leiko noticed and shifted into a fighting position. The mercenary rose an eye brow then grinned doing the same.

The onna musha used her small frame and speed to her advantage. Weaving quickly between the kicks and punches he threw at her using a fundamental movement called ginga. "Are you just gonna dodge the whole time or are you going to hit me?" Bankotsu asked as she dodged the kick he threw at her.

Leiko smirked and back flipped once to dodge him and landed on her hands. She put her legs at a 180 degree angle and spun on her hands trying to hit him with the erratic movement. Bankotsu backed away in surprise. He'd only ever saw her fight using her broad sword, Saiko.

"It's called capoeira. It's a dance style of fighting." She grinned. Leiko was one of the few people in Japan that had been trained in this new style of fighting.

Bankotsu just grunted. "Well let's see if it'll help you." He taunted and rushed her. The green haired girl grinned and took two exaggerated steps back like she was going to run at him as well. After realizing the mercenary wasn't falling for the feint she waited till he was close. Leiko dropped to the ground and swiped her legs in a circular motion. Her arms keeping her from touching the ground. Bankotsu once again fell to the ground. But instead of being angry, he laughed and stood again. He rushed forward to punch her.

Leiko smiled and did a rolê, ducking and going low to spin away, before doing aú batido and hitting him with her heel in the process. Bankotsu growled getting hit in the shoulder. He grabbed her foot and launched her in the air. The green haired girl twisted in the air fluidly to hammer kick him in the head.

Seeing the movement, Bankotsu dodged away, causing her to hit the earth instead. Under her heel a small crater formed from the impact. Leiko stood up using ginga to keep alert and ready for another attack.

Bankotsu rushed her but faked left and swung his leg at her right. Leiko moved to block with her arm but was too slow and got hit anyway. Falling into negativa, she hooked her foot around his ankle and pulled.

Originally, Bankotsu should have fallen backwards. But, seeing as he was already walking over he fell forward. Right on top of Leiko. It seems alot of their spars ended up in similar awkward positions. The capoeirista rose a green eyebrow at him as he simply laid there. "Uh, you gonna get up or am I gonna have to beat your ass again?"

No reply reached her ears. Except the sound of light snoring. Beginning to panic, Leiko tried to roll him off of her. But it appeared the sleeping Bankotsu wasn't having any of that. He pinned her body to the ground and looked up at her. "Stop moving I'm trying to sleep." He muttered before getting comfortable again.

Leiko growled and began wiggling again. The mercenary growled and sighed. "Please stop moving?" He asked. "No, get up! You have a perfectly good bedroll at camp, go sleep on that." She protested angrily. Bankotsu whined. "But I don't wanna walk all the way over there. And you're comfy and warm." He said sounding like an over grown child.

The green haired girl finally wiggled free and scampered off towards camp ignoring Bankotsu completely. The man in question just sighed and followed after putting on his haori top and gathering his armor. _And I was so comfortable too._ He thought to himself when he entered camp and laid on the bedroll.

Leiko laid in her bedroll, unable to sleep. The spar should've made her tired but Bankotsu made her think. _Why does he have to be so good looking and strong? Why do I have to love it every time a guy can kick my ass. WHY IS MUKOTSU TRAVELING WITH US?! _Deciding sleep mattered more she slowly drifted off.

Bankotsu smirked when he heard her breaths even out. Glancing at the giant Kyokotsu, he decided it was safe. He quietly made his way over to Leiko and laid on her bedroll next to her. He put his arm around the sleeping capoeirista who in turn rolled to face him and cuddled into him.

The mercenary smiled in triumph as he too fell asleep.

* * *

Notes.

Capoeira originated in the 16th century not for fighting, but as a dancing game. The movements mixed with martial arts makes it good for fighting, though. The Sengoku period was started in the middle of the 15th century ending at the begining of the 17th century, making this style fairly new. I'm not sure which stand point the Band of Seven began in Inuyasha but I'm going to say, since guns were only just introduced, that its around the middle of the 16th century.

Capoeira has a variety of different techniques that make use of the hands, feet, legs, arms and head. Both kicks, punches and takedowns are among the offensive movements, but the emphasis is normally on kicking. Because of the appearance of many techniques, they are often mistaken for dancing or acrobatic maneuvers.

Maintaining both feet approximately shoulder-width apart and then moving one foot backwards and then back to the base, describing a triangular 'step' on the ground. Ginga movement is done to prepare the body for other movements: hiding, dodging, feinting and attacking. It puts a capoeiristas in constant motion, making them a frustrating target for an opponent.

The _aú batido_ is an aú variation where a practitioner does a handstand, followed by a twist with the hips and a split, performing a downward martelo. During the kick, one arm is protecting the face while the other one is obviously supporting the body, this is generally a defensive move, usually accompanied by a head butt.

A _Martelo_ is a type of kick as practiced in Capoeira. The martelo, which literally means "hammer" can be described as a sort of roundhouse kick.

The negativa is used to negate an attack by going low to the ground on one's side, with the leg closest to the ground tucked to the chest, the other extended, supporting one's body weight with the hand , with the upper arm in a location to protect the face.

Rolê is essentially a spin to one side while remaining low to the ground and always watching your opponent. One of the hallmarks of the move is that during the part where your back is facing the opponent, you are looking between your legs to watch for an attack. The rolê can end easily in Ginga, Negativa, or various esquivas.

Esquiva literally _escape_ or _dodge_. Many forms exist but all involve moving the head and torso out of the way of an attack.


	3. Misshappenings and Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha only my character Leiko.**

* * *

Leiko woke up half way and made to roll and keep her face from the cruel sunlight. But for some reason she couldn't move. Something around her waist kept her firmly pressed into a warm…Body?

It seemed no one else was awake yet. At first, she thought it was her brother having another nightmare and seeking comfort from her. But the body was too small. Definatly male.

The form shifted and a rope of black hair fell over the figures shoulder. _Bankotsu! That son of a bitch. Crawling into bed with me like that! He's lucky Kyokotsu's not awake! _The green haired mercenary girl thought angrily.

She made a move to push him away, but at the close proximity he was holding her too tightly. Leiko panicked and began to wiggle away.

Bankotsu frowned as he felt something in his arms begin to try to leave. With a low growl he held the object closer. It make a small squeaky noise. He opened his eyes agitatedly to find Leiko glaring at his chest with a blush across her cheeks.

"Morning beautiful." Bankotsu chuckled when she looked at him with anger written cruelly on her features. "Mind explaining?" She asked huffing and resumed glaring at his chest for fear of her blush returning. The male shrugged and pulled her closer. "Not really." He said beginning to fall back asleep.

Leiko growled and managed to struggle free. Standing up she brushed off her clothes and walked away from him. Every cell in her body screamed for her to run back at the whining mercenary and kick the shit out of him. But she wanted to get as far from him as possible.

"Were are you going at least so Kyokotsu won't go on a rampage." It was more of a demand than a question. Leiko huffed. "To the waterfall. And don't you dare follow." She spat menacingly while walking off.

Oh, she just had to say those words. There was no way he was going to just sit here. She just practically challenged him. Bankotsu grinned leaving his armor at the camp and following her quietly.

He wasn't a pervert or anything. It's just that rescuing and flirting with her annoyed her. And seeing her get all flustered was fun. Jakotsu only ever talked about how he was bored of all the unworthy ugly men he's slaughtered. Or about the supposedly hot new catch he killed mercilessly.

Kyokotsu was just a tad unintelligible and had only in mind to protect his sister and kill.

Mukotsu was just creepy.

Killing was only fun if they were getting paid now anyway. So this was his only past time.

Taking off her kimono Leiko swam over to a rock that stood directly under the waterfall. She still wore the shorts and breast wrappings and glared at the bit of reflection she saw of herself in the waterfall.

She growled and tugged on her green hair. "I'm not even good looking. Just some random killing machine. Why does he act like that. It's like he wants me angry." Leiko blinked in realization. "That little bastard! He's doing it to annoy me!"

In a slight rage she practiced her capoeira on her reflection in the waterfall.

Bankotsu came by with a new way to annoy her and noticed Leiko fighting the waterfall. He could barely make out what she was saying. When her words finally reached his ears it turned out she was cursing his name with every punch and kick the onna musha threw at the water.

Bankotsu chuckled light heartedly and began walking up to the green haired teen.

He'd barely gotten behind her when she whirled around and dealt a blow to his solar plexus. Leiko looked upon the raven haired man with a dull look.

"I knew you wouldn't stay away." She muttered letting her hands rest on her hips.

Ban looked up at her with an equally dull look. "Is that why you're not naked?" He asked straight faced.

Leiko's face turned red and a loud yelp echoed through the forest surrounding.

"Owwie!" Bankotsu seethed curling in fetal position. "You're. You're so immature!" Leiko fumed stomping off back to camp.

Kyokotsu was just waking up as Leiko entered camp and Jakotsu was missing.

"Where's fag boy?" She asked heatedly. Still having yet to calm down.

"What did you just call me filth?" Jakotsu asked walking into camp in time to hear her haughty comment.

Leiko just shrugged and looked away as Bankotsu came to enter the camp as well. Kyokotsu seemed to notice and growled.

Bankotsu ignored him as he fasten on his armor. He swung Banryuu on his shoulder and began walking north. Though in his walk there was a slight limp.

Confused, Jakotsu ran up next to him. Leiko watched begrudgingly from her brothers shoulder as the two whispered. Jakotsu turning his head over his shoulder to throw her glares occasionally.

Mukotsu seemed to know what was going on and smiled in a creepy fashion. Kyokotsu noticed and would ask him about it later when the other three were asleep. Or more like, when Jakotsu was asleep and the other two were training.

Now night again, the small band of mercenaries came upon a small village. Bankotsu scanned the village deliberately before turning to the other four. "Kill and pillage as you see fit." He said grinning.

Leiko was off her brothers shoulder before Ban even completed the sentence. With Saiko on her shoulder she strolled down the center of the village before walking into the largest hut.

As she walked in, the teen noted the spaciousness of the building.

"Excuse me, but, is there something you need? The doctor is out gathering herbs and will be back soon. Would yo-" Leiko ran her sword through the man that had stood to greet her. Blood splattered on the women that had been seated with him.

The woman recoiled in fear, mute from shock. Blood curdling screams were heard outside as Leiko's companions began to slaughter the village. Said girl grinned wickedly at the woman and brought Saiko across her neck, decapitating the muted woman.

Leiko walked out of the hut after finding nothing of importance to her. She saw Mukotsu pouring poisons into a house that caused the families skin to melt off. "Mukotsu, that's despicable. I like it." She said giggling evilly before leaping after a few people who tried to escape.

A man came down the road just as the five of them finished slaughtering the small village. As he saw the flames of his village burning he broke to a run dropping the baskets he held. "Wh-what happened here?" He asked himself. A blood soaked Jakotsu walked up to him. "Looks like we missed one. Oo-Aniki! Can I kill him?!" He asked excited. The man before him was definitely handsome.

The man saw the blood that coated the five mercenaries as they all approached him. "B-blood." He stammered holding his head as if seeing flash backs. He held himself tightly as his body began to pulse. "N-no!" The man cried out as his appearance began to change.

"What's this now?" Bankotsu inquired holding off the others. Clearly interested in the mans change. When the man looked back at them, his kept black hair was unruly and his face contorted into an evil insanity. Ragged green stripes marred his cheeks and Jakotsu squealed happily. "Oh please big brother, I wanna taste his blood!" He said watching the insane man before them who had yet to move. Looking upon the metal claw weapons he held.

"No way, I wanna fight im!" Leiko protested as Jakotsu glared at her. "Filth! He's mine, I asked first!" The man finally snapped out of his daze and lunged at Kyokotsu thinking he was the leader, being the largest.

Kyokotsu lifted his leg and stumbled around trying not to step on him. If you were that big you wouldn't wanna step on him either. "Hey! Leave my brother alone!" Leiko yelled running at the strange bipolar man with bare fists not even bothering with capoeira or Saiko.

"Back off Filth!" Jakotsu roared not allowing Leiko to land a hit on the strange man. The green haired girl became angry and tackled Jakotsu to the ground.

As the two morons rolled around on the ground fighting, Bankotsu fought the man into submission.

"Settle down you two." Bankotsu commanded causing his comrades to stop immediately. Mukotsu had released a poison on the man that caused him to transform into his less violent half. "Aww, I liked him the other way Aniki!" Jakotsu whined throwing Leiko off himself.

Leiko huffed and walked over inspecting the man. "He looks awfully normal." She snorted kicking dirt at the currently unconscious man. "Careful, you might wake him." Mukotsu scolded with a creepy laugh following as always.

"We'll take him with us, Kyokotsu, you carry him. It's nearly daylight again, let's get moving." Bankotsu ordered. Jakotsu and Leiko groaned agitatedly but walked on none the less.

Eventually they came across an abandoned castle. Well, it became abandoned when the men inside saw Kyokotsu's mighty size and fled in fear. The strange man had yet to wake up still and the five were becoming impatient.

"Why can't I just eat him?" Kyokotsu whined to Leiko who merely shrugged. "Because Ban said so." She croaked in a voice that clearly showed she was falling asleep. Kyokotsu grumbled unhappy with the answer.

A light groan was heard in the room the siblings were guarding and Leiko stood up lazily. "I'll get the others, don't eat him and make sure he doesn't run off." She ordered sauntering down the hall.

Leiko opened a shoji screen door and leaned on the frame looking upon the sleeping Bankotsu. As she walked in he didn't even stir. With a sigh, the girl reached down to shake him awake only to have him grab her arm and twist her around so her back was to his chest. Her arm behind her and a knife to her neck.

"The guy's awake. Can you let me go now?" Leiko asked perfectly calm. Through her calm façade her heart was pounding painfully hard in her chest.

"Hm, I think I like this position though." Bankotsu whispered in her ear causing the green haired female to shudder ever so lightly. "As much as you do, I don't, and we still need to get Mukotsu and Jakotsu." Leiko said quickly, twisting from his grasp.

Bankotsu gave her a skeptical look. One which Leiko ignored on her way to get the other two mercenaries.

The four subordinates stood in front of the only exit while Bankotsu drew information from this man named Suikotsu.

"Well, I like im! Welcome to our little group of destruction." Bankotsu said ignoring the good doctors pleas for freedom. Leiko rolled her eyes and cut open Jakotsu's palm and making sure the pleading man saw the blood.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jakotsu demanded furiously. "Look." Leiko said simply pointing to Suikotsu who had transformed into the blood thirsty fiend from before. Bankotsu nodded in approval and left the room along with the others besides Suikotsu who decided to sharpen his claws. Having come to terms with staying with them quite cleanly.

Jakotsu snorted and walked out of the castle to train…Or pillage.

Kyokotsu went off to eat…And pillage.

Bankotsu went back to sleep.

Mukotsu was working on his poisons.

And Leiko was left alone in boredom. _But not for long._ She thought to herself, creeping into Bankotsu's room, for a little…payback.


	4. Don't Ignore Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha only my character Leiko.**

* * *

Leiko grinned to herself as she quietly crept through the shoji encased room. Shifting her eyes every now and then to make sure nothing would go wrong.

Bankotsu lay sleeping in the left back corner of the room with his back to the female intruder.

Holding her breath Leiko leaned over Bankotsu and reached for the sake bottle he had limply in his hand. Slowly removing it from his grasp she moved back and pulled a small bottle from the front of her kimono.

The powder was a light gray color and would make his hair fall out. She had requested it from Mukotsu specially for this.

After pouring the contents of the vile into his sake, she leaned over to place it back.

Guess what, Bankotsu isn't as light a sleeper as she thought.

In two fluid movements the young leader of mercenaries flipped Leiko over and pinned her to the ground.

"I knew you wouldn't stay away for much longer." He smirked.

Leiko squeaked lightly in surprise and kneed him in the stomach, flipped them over, and smirked back. "Oh yeah because you're so irresistible." She said sarcastically.

Bankotsu flipped them back over. "So, what was that you put in my sake, hm?" He asked trying to poor it in Leiko's mouth.

Leiko flipped them over once more. "I don't know why don't you try it and find out?!" She asked almost succeeding in getting it into his mouth.

The long ebony haired mercenary knocked it out of her hand and into the large foundation pole in the corner of the room.

Much to Leiko's and Bankotsu's surprise, it melted straight through the pole.

A loud creaking sounded through out the castle.

Leiko ran out of the room to get her brother who was definatly back by now.

"Time to go!" She yelled swinging herself onto his shoulder. Without question, Kyokotsu quickly made his way out of the crumbling castle.

A week since the castle incident Leiko and Bankotsu hadn't talked once. Bankotsu was pissed off beyond all belief.

Leiko didn't make the effort to apologize, or talk to him alone. This sat with everyone perfectly.

With none of their messing around, each of them became more merciless and stronger.

They had recently gotten orders to take out a village overseen by monks. They took the mission no questions asked except to have the money first.

With the large sum of money jingling in a pack on Jakotsu's back, the small band of mercenaries trudged towards the village silently.

Leiko on her brothers' shoulder glowered down at their so called leader.

Ever since the poison incident, Bankotsu had refused to talk to her unless painfully necessary and was harder on her during their spars.

But, its not like she cared or anything. Feelings of such nature were far below her. So she believed.

Upon arrival to the village they could already see the temple not far in the distance, just on the outskirts.

Light was already leaving the sky a dark shade of indigo.

"We'll attack in the morning." Bankotsu said leaving no room for argument. Leiko hopped off of her brother's arm and landed on the ground with her knees slightly crouched.

"I'm going for a walk." She said as she walked out of the area Bankotsu chose for them to camp in.

Kyokotsu threw a look at their leader and nodded his head forward.

With a heaved sigh, Ban trudged after the onna musha.

It hadn't taken him long to find her beating the shit out of a random tree. Much larger than she was.

Bankotsu sat down with no intention of speaking to her as Kyokotsu had suggested.

Leiko grumbled curse after curse in Bankotsu's name. "Why am I so bothered by this?!" She asked. When the tree gave her no answers she gave a swift kick to the base, causing some of the bark to disfigure and fold into the tree, leaving a sizable dent.

Bankotsu himself wanted to laugh. Why should it annoy the girl? They weren't very close to begin with.

A large tremble in the earth was felt by the two mercenaries as someone steadily approached.

The small earthquakes were nothing compared to Kyokotsu's mighty steps but still bothersome.

A man with many weapons adorning his body appeared out of the forest. Larger than Leiko and Bankotsu by far.

"Who the hell are you?" Leiko asked picking Saiko up from the ground.

The large weaponized man gave her a glance. His eyes traveling to her sword. "Perhaps you will serve as entertainment." He said. His voice was metallic behind his iron mask.

Sizing him up the girl spoke once more. "And can I know your name before I kill you?"

"Ginkotsu."

Leiko smirked with no thought she ran towards him, sword poised to strike. "You wont need my name in the afterlife!"

Bankotsu shook his head at the stupidity of the onna musha. It was obvious that a small-yet powerful-human girl such as herself would not be able to beat him.

Before Leiko could get close enough to strike him, out of Ginkotsu's shoulder a sort of machine gun came out and let out a barrage of bullets. Some hitting the girl as she charged at him.

Leiko could feel the dull throb of pain as numerous iron projectiles were shot at her. Although at this time all she could see was Bankotsu's arrogant face.

With out her permission, Leiko's body collapsed as she swung Saiko at the large probable cyborg.

Ginkotsu was getting ready to end the life of such an insignificant girl when Bankotsu stepped in. Using Banryu, he created a rather large slash on Ginkotsu's chest from his shoulder to the top of his leg. The metal man recognised his own end before hand and surrendered.

With a cheery grin he looked over Ginkotsu. "Well then my friend, since I won, your services are know mine to do with as I please." He said then began to gather the female mercenary from the ground.

"Stop, I coulda, taken him." Leiko groaned trying to wiggle away. Bankotsu paid her no mind as he walked to the lake not much farther away.

By the time they'd reached the lake he'd given Ginkotsu directions to camp and a message so Jakotsu wouldn't cut him to bits…Or Kyokotsu come charging out for his sister.

Leiko glared up at Bankotsu the whole walk seeing as he was carrying her. Neither said a word as they walked.

"Can you stand?" Ban asked still not caring to show her any emotion.

"Yeah I'm fine." Leiko said standing by the edge of the lake still glaring at him.

"Undress and get in the water."

"Excuse me?" The green haired girl gave him an indignant look and almost screamed as Ban began his armor and clothes.

Bankotsu gave her an emotionless look. "Just obey for once would you? I'm not going to rape you, Kyokotsu would tear my into bloody shreds. So calm down would you?"

Leiko huffed but decided to listen to him. She was too weak to argue at the moment anyway.

After carefully peeling off her now blood soaked maroon kimono and underclothes, she slowly and carefully made her way into the chilly water.

All along painfully aware of Bankotsu's hard gaze on her.

Sliding into the water behind her, Ban inspected the one bullet hole that had completely gone through her body. Leaving a whole in her shoulder the size of a pebble.

Leiko tensed considerably as the young mercenary began inspecting her bullet wounds. Every so often he would glance at her face to see if she felt any pain. Though still remained silent.

A slow painful torture for the onna musha.

"Is it too much to ask for you to talk?" She asked gritting her teeth as she sat on a submerged rock whilst Ban began digging out a bullet in her left upper thigh.

"About what? How you tried to kill me a week ago, or why I'm helping you regardless?"

Would it be wrong to assume he was still angry?

"For one, I wasn't trying to kill you."

"Really, then what was that you were trying to pour down my throat, it sure as hell wasn't sake." Ban said calmly as he yanked out the bullet.

"It was only supposed to make your skin turn colors for three days. That's what Mukotsu said. I was trying to figure out a way to get back at you for teasing me all the time." Leiko growled out. He really didnt need to know that his precious hair coulda been sacrifieced for her own enjoyment. The pain of her wounds were steadily becoming more pronounced.

Bankotsu looked into her dark blue almost black eyes. "And you assumed that Mukotsu would be an honest patron?" He asked with a slight chuckle digging out another bullet in Leiko's hip.

Wincing Leiko nodded her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

When the bullet was free from her skin, She let out the breath she'd been holding.

"You know, I wouldn't be too happy about randomly changing colors either you know."

"That's the point, your not suppose to like it." Leiko said relived that he'd extracted all five bullets.

"What're we gonna do about that?" She asked holding her shoulder.

Bankotsu shrugged climbing onto the shore. "Beats me. Ask Suikotsu." He said getting dressed.

Puffing out her cheeks, Leiko also carefully climbed out and began to pull on her underclothes and kimono.

"Are you still mad then?" She asked quietly, looking at the half moon. Not fully intending him to hear her.

Buckling in his breastplate, Ban looked down at the green haired girl. "Naw, just pick your poisons better next time." He said with a laugh messing up her hair.

Leiko growled. "Asshole." But on the inside she smiled lightly as he helped her back to camp. Bankotsu teasing her about her loss the whole way.


	5. I Can Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha only my character Leiko.**

* * *

The morning air was slightly chilly to the onna musha as she woke from her slumber. Her wounds still aching. She turned to look at the mechanical man with a glare to find he was still asleep. As were the rest of the men she was traveling with.

The green haired capoeirista looked around before smirking and bounding away from the camp sight. She messed with her hair and strolled into the village. It seemed normal, little shops opening as the people wakened.

People began their morning routines oblivious to the world around them. It seemed that with the monks protecting the village they were ignorant to the danger that could befall them. And would.

Leiko stopped and watched some kids play in the large area in the middle of the village. No one gave her a second glance. Almost as if she were merely a shadow on the beautiful day.

The female walked around pleasantly, even with Saiko on her back no one felt threatened by her presence.

She would make sure to change that. An arm wrapped around her waist causing her to tense dramatically. A loud yawn was heard behind her and she steadied. She looked at the arm around her and recognized the partly gloved hand holding her.

"Mornin', what are you doin' out here so early?" Bankotsu asked wrapping his other arm around her when he finished yawning.

Leiko seemed to twitch ever so slightly but shrugged in response. "I was bored and everyone was asleep so I decided to catch an eyeful of the village before we destroyed it." She said pulling away from the still half asleep mercenary.

Bankotsu looked a bit confused. "I thought Ginkotsu might be with you. He wasn't there when I left." He said looking around at the oblivious village folk.

The capoeirista knitted her brows together. "I don't know were he is, maybe he's trying to escape?" She inquired but decided not to think too much about it.

The man had shot her so she decided it wasn't her problem what happened to him.

With out much warning, Ban seemed to forget about the previous predicament as his stomach growled. Leiko rose a brow to the mercenary leader who grabbed her wrist roughly, dragging her to a food stand.

It surprised her a bit to see him acting like a normal person. She was so used to seeing him act like a heartless monster, killing to his hearts content.

He'd once mentioned something about Banryuu. That once he killed one thousand humans and one thousand demons, Banryuu would become an unstoppable weapon.

Leiko was broken out of her thoughts when Ban asked her what she wanted and what Kyokotsu might want. "Uhm, a few of those I suppose…" The female ronin said pointing to a group of strange looking round red things. Almost looking like apples.

"Uh, what are those?" Ban asked picking a few up. "Pomegranates. They're fruits. And Kyokotsu wont need anything." Leiko said as her male companion paid for the foods they received.

Halfway back to camp, Ban looked at her suspiciously. "Won't Kyokotsu need to eat?" He asked.

Come to think of it. No one had really seen the green haired giant eat to his knowledge.

"He will. But I doubt you'd wanna get his food for him." Leiko said picking seeds out of one of her strange fruits and sucking the juice from it. "He's a cannibal. And sometimes eats demons." She said spitting the core of the seed out of her mouth.

Bankotsu got a disturbed look about him before scooting a few feet from Leiko. "I'm not a cannibal you dumbass!" She yelled throwing seeds at him.

The onna musha turned from him indignantly and walked to camp quickly.

She was quickly met by her brother who immediately caught her annoyed vibe and sent a warning glare at the leader.

Ban pretended not to notice as he sulked next to Jakotsu who was miffed on the many red seeds in his hair. It was obviously solved as Jakotsu stood quickly and stalked over to were Leiko was fuming.

Ban looked over making some of the many red seeds fall from his hair. Leiko and Jakostu were fighting again. Over what he couldn't tell.

"What did I do?" Leiko yelled at the cross dresser who had hit her. Kyokotsu rolled his eyes as he watched his sister and teammate. "Why did you attack Aniki?!" Jakotsu yelled, unsheathing Jakotsuto. The green haired girls eye twitched as she glared at the man in women's clothing.

Leiko pulled Saiko from her back and thrust it into the ground. "I wont need that." She said hotly, glowering at Ja.

The cross dresser snarled thrusting the snake sword forward letting the extensions fly at the capoeirista. Leiko merely jumped out of the way while Kyokotsu scrambled away having been right close to his sister.

Bankotsu watched with interest as the two fought. Leiko seemed to be moving as if guided by the wind while Ja struck wildly at her with his Jakotsuto. It was nice to watch to say the least.

He was tugged out of his thoughts as Jakotsu landed a blow on the capoeirista. Her ginga having not been enough to help her dodge. Blood was now dripping down her side were a bullet had been 24 hours previous.

"Okay enough!" Ban said in a athorative tone. Jakotsu huffed posing to strike again seeing Leiko's weakness. A hand grabbed the one he was holding his Jakatsuto with. Ja turned and saw the annoyance behind Ban's eyes and sighed heavily. "Okay, Aniki."

Leiko huffed a breath heavily as she inspected the new wound. Looking up every few seconds in case Jakotsu decided to try and attack again. She looked to her brother pointedly and walked away to the lake she had been at with Ban the night before.

"I'll go check on her." Bankotsu said, not waiting for anyone to reply.

When he came upon the onna, she had her kimono soaking next to her. Her hands probed delicately at the silted wound in her side. She was wincing at every small twitch and the part of skin that had been damaged by the bullet earlier was purple. It was obviously infected.

Ban walked over silently and stood at the edge of the water. Leiko saw his feet in her view and looked up. "Come on. You need to get that fixed or else you will be staying behind tonight." At those words the onna musha pouted.

"It's no big deal. I can still fight." She growled climbing out of the water. Ban looked unconvinced and took his armor off. "Fine, show me you're fit to fight still." He demanded.

Leiko frowned but started her ginga. It was slow and obviously strained. But Bankotsu pretended not to notice.

The two quickly attacked. Ban noticed Leiko refrained from using her legs much at all due to the strain it put on her side. Without warning he picked her up and pinned her to the ground with her dagger against her neck.

Not realizing it, Leiko reached to her thigh for her dagger and grunted when it wasn't there. "Fine you win. But I'm still going tonight." She threatened trying to push him off.

Ban didn't move. He simply stared at her slowly getting closer. Leiko looked at him, confused but stopped trying to push him off.

Suddenly, Bankotsu stood up and nodded. "Okay, you can go, just be careful." With that he left the onna musha laying there.

Later in the day, while everyone was readying their weapons for the raid, Ginkotsu finally came back, from wherever he was. Bankotsu walked over to talk to him about were he wandered off to.

A few violent gestures were obvious and it seemed Ban was finally satisfied with whatever answer he got.

Walking back a slight gleam was in his eye. "We'll have a new companion within the hour." He said grinning. Then he walked to Banyruu, ignoring the questioning looks the other mercenaries were giving him.

Leiko still limped a little as she walked but refused to let anyone touch her. Except Suikotsu every so often just to check on her wound. It was nearing dark and her muscles were tense with excitement.

Kyokotsu and the rest of them seemed to feel it too. It'd been torture to sit there doing nothing for the past day or so.

Saiko was sitting on Leiko's shoulder as she rode on Kyokotsu's shoulder following everyone to were they would soon destroy the village.

The sun was just a smoldering red orb in the sky as they each took places at the exits of the village. No one would escape.

Leiko jumped off of her brothers shoulder, wincing slightly as she landed. The second the sun kissed the horizon they would attack.

The people of the village seemed a bit panic stricken at the sight of the group surrounding the village but did well to keep calm.

The onna musha looked behind her to the sunset. Counting the seconds till the sun met earth. A loud scream was heard tearing her away from it. Leiko growled loudly when people were being slaughtered by a snake like sword.

"JA! That's cheating!!" She yelled charging in and cutting people down with her Saiko.

It didn't take long to be covered in the blood of her victims. One rule though. She refused to kill children. So she left that to Suikotsu and the others… but mainly him.

A few monks had tried to flee the village but were caught by Ginkotsu and some other monk. Maybe he was that new guy.

Without much thought, Leiko plowed through people, hacking down all in her was. And she was grinning. Reveling in the blood shed.

Bankotsu had stepped back to watch his companions at work. He kept his eye on the female of the group mostly though. Telling himself it was because she was still wounded. But for that reason or another he couldn't make himself look away.

She was ecstatic. In the way were a young boy just got his first oni mask. It made him smile unconsciously before he realized what he was doing and jumped off the roof he'd been perched on.

_Thoughts like that could put a man in a dangerous situation._ He thought to himself. And without wasting time began to pick off the few villagers left standing.


End file.
